I'm one seriously crazed up fruitloop THE SEQUAL!
by TPcrazy
Summary: Did you like the 1st fic? Did ya? Well now theres a sequal, play 10 chapters of mind numming trivia, and the winner will be name: 1 seriously crazed up fruitloop. 1st 10 people to review get to play. Better summary inside. Hurry!
1. Chap 1

**I'm one seriously crazed up fruitloop the sequal!**

**A/N: **Yep IOSCUF is back people, with a sequal? This time I'm doing trivia questions for all you fans, the 1st 10 people will complete 10 chapters of mind numming trivia based off every dp episode known to man, and several known to monkey! Miss this story? Well nows your chance to become. .

**One seriously crazed up fruitloop!**

Hurry and review, nows your chance, next chapter will be posted after 10 people review, enjoy!

Do u have what it takes?


	2. Round 1

**Round 1**

**A/N: **Ok here are Da rules: You can only put one answer for each question. The person with the least answers correct gets eliminated. You can not use the words: maybe, and, or or. YWhen you are eliminated, dont flame me or whine. Now lets begin!

**Our Contestants are: **Superhero's Fanatic, Phantom's Shadow 94, Shining Zephyr, Hawky Phantom, Mutant Lover09, Queens of Randomness 016, Osparrow, Shatter my muse, Sarahpottercullen, and Sciencefreak 330!

1. In the original version of Dp, Danny's pet owl's name was .

2. The first word Danny said in episode Mystery Meat was .

3. The original themesong was written by .

4. Name 3 people who play characterrs on Danny Phantom.

5. Butch says there are 53 episodes, but how many episodes are there, really?

6. The original title of the show was called .

7. In the original drawing of Danny Phantom, Danny had what color hair?

8. Technus's full name is . (spelled properly)

9. The first word Skulker said in One of a Kind was .

10. Danny's middle name is .

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

A/N: I know you people want to win this contest but plese don's go as low as cheating by watching episodes on turbonick or looking on fansites for info. I know the urge is strong but please refrain from cheating, its just not fair.


	3. Round 2

**Round 2**

**A/N: **Ok, I'm sorry to say that. . . Sarahpottercullen missed a total of 9 questions, so she is eliminated!

Answers:

1. Spooky

2. Uh

3. Guy Moon, inspired By Queen's

4. any 3 people

5. 49

6. Danny Phantom and the Spector Detectors

7. Black

8. Nicholai Technus

9. Half

10. James

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTTPP

11. In the super original version of Dp, Sam and Danny had a connection?

12. On what date did Phantom Planet premier?

13. The first word said in Bitter reunions was what?

14. In what episode did Tucker eat vegetables, and why?

15. What was the 1st episode in Which Danny and Sam had a fakeout makeout?

16. What was the Fenton's 3rd invention?

17. In Splitting Images, what was Danny's last sentence?

18. In how many episodes were Danny and Valerie the main characters?

19. Danny got his ectoshield in what episode?

20. What episode was Butch Hartman's biggest hit?

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

A/N: Now these will be tricky. And yes lunetza, you can contribute questions. And if anyone who IS NOT PARTICIPATING, wants to contribue questions, go ahead.


	4. Round 3

**Round 3**

**A/N: **I'm impressed, you people actually managed to get more than 5 questions right! NOT! Ok, um, science freak was eliminated, who missed a total of 5 questions. Sorry dude! Uh, girl, whichever.

11. yes, and telepathic were accepted

12. August 24, 2007

13. Finally

14. Infinate Realms, to save Danny from the blood blossoms.

15. Shades of Gray

16. Ghost Gabber

17. Now there's a guy who knows exactly who he is.

18. 4

19. Attack of the Killer garage sale

20. Memory Blank. (no one expected that did they?)

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

Contributed by Danny Phangirl

21. Which ghost has the same color ghost eyes as Danny?

22. In what episode does the box ghost first appear in?

23. In what episode does the box ghost defeat Danny?

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

24. In boxed up Fury: What is the box ghosts bounty price?

25. Danny broke how many school beakers?

26. In what episode did the room spin when Danny went ghost?

27. In episode Masters of all time: What was clockwork's first sentence?

28. In Reality Trip: What gem did Danny make dissapear?

29. In episode Memory Blank: what 3 monsters did Sam's wish make come to life?

30. What was Butch's least popular episode?

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPPP

A/N: Ok, now these will have you stumped. I'll be surprised if you get more than 3!


	5. Round 4

**Round 4**

**A/N: You guys did ok this time, and I know I haven't updated in forever, but I have an excuse: I was grounded for like 2 weeks, and after that, I didn't feel like updating this fic. Yeah, I know that's pathetic. Unfortunatley Shining Zephyr missed a total of 6 questions and is eliminated.**

21. Ember, or Youngblood

22. One of a Kind

23. Splitting Images

24. 2.50 or best offer

25. 34

26. Mystery Meat

27. "No, that's a horrible idea!"

28. The gem of life (red)

29. Nightmerica, Femalien, and Terminatra

30. Splitting Images (not surprisingly)

--

31. Name all of Vlad's food exploitives. (fake example: Cheese whizzes!)

32. How many times did Danny go ghost during episode : Flirting with Disaster?

33. In what episode did Vlad's eyes first go red?

34. In episode: Boxed up fury: What did Skulker first say to the box ghost?

35. In episode: My brother's keeper, what flavor was Danny's icecream?

36. In episode: Fanning the flames: What was the name of the device that Jack wanted to lock the kids in?

37. In episode Memory Blank: What did Pollina say to Sam when she wore pink at the Nasty Burger?

38. What is the Nasty Burger catch frase?

39. In Pirate Radio: What did P.A.R.T.Y stand for?

40. In what episode does Vlad first spy on the Fentons?

**A/N: Ha! Now it's a challenge. MWA HA HA HA! (creepy Vlad laugh)**


	6. Hiatus Alert

** HIATUS ALERT!!**

**I wanted to notify some of you that I won't be updating for a while because I'm focusing on learning the different kinesises.**

**Crykinesis**

**Hydrokinesis**

**Telikinesis**

**Pyrokinesis**

**Aerokinesis**

**I've had the most success with Pyrokinesis and telikinesis. I AM NOT GIVING UP DP! I just realize that I could have powers of my own. I mean why watse time with this when I could have powers similar to Danny's? I will however return in about a month. NOT QUITING! Just taking a break.**

**Sincerely, TPcrazy**


	7. Round 5

**Round 5**

**A/N: Ok so I'm back now after a shocking revelation that telekinesis won't get you that far, especially because It get's boring after about a week.**

**Anyways, unfortunately Mutant Lover missed a total of 7 questions, which means, you're out of here! He heh. But congrats on making it this far!**

31. Fudge Buckets! Cheese Logs! Butter Brickle! Butter Biscuits! Sugar Cookies!

32. 3 times

33. "You stole from Pandora? Not wise."

34. Maternal Instincts

35. Strawberry

36. Fenton Stockades

37. "She surrendered her indivisuality for a boy! I'm so proud of her!"

38. Nasty is just one letter away from tasty

39. Providing .Alternative .Radio .To .You

40. Infinate Realms

TPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTP

41. In what episode did Valerie end up tied to Danny?

42. In Masters of All time: What color were Vlad's shoes?

42. In Masters of All Time: What color was the paper that Danny picked up explaining where to go find Vlad, Maddie, and Jack?

43. In Episode One of a Kind: How many times did Samson scratch his butt?

44. In Episode Frightmare: Name atleast one way Danny shocked someone out of their dreams.

45. In what episode did Danny's emblem first appear in the themesong?

46. What song was the themesong based off of?

47. In Butches original DP sketch, what emblem did Danny have?

48. In Butches original Dp story, what vehicle did Danny drive?

49. Name atleast 10 Fenton inventions.

50. What was the most Dangerous Fenton invention?


	8. Round 6

**Round 6**

**A/N: Weird, I haven't updated in so long. . .Anyways, I'm sorry, but Phantom's Shadow missed a total of 6 questions which means: BYE BYE. But you can still submit questions here. :)**

41. Life Lessons

42. Red and white

42. Green

43. 10 (surprisingly)

44. He overshadowed Dash in 2 people's dreams, and ppeared next to Tucker

45. Doctor's Disorders

46. The Invisible Man

47. A ghost

48. motorcycle

49. Fenton Portal, fenton stockades, fenton peeler, fenton bazooka, ghost gauntlets, fenton finder, fenton phones, fenton lip lazer, specter speeder, Jack O ninetails, specter deflecter, boo-oomarang, ecto purifier, ecto skeleton, fenton rv, fenton foamer, ecto converter, fenton fisher, etc

50. Fenton Portal (if it blew up) (and it releases ghosts duh)

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

51. In episode Identity Crisis, Phantom spoke in numerous alliterations, name 3 of them. (suggested by lunazeta9)

52. In Phantom Planet name one ghost that appeared on the huge pointy thingy that SHOULDN'T have been there. (fake ex: ghost king)

53. In what episode did Danny and Sam first kiss?

54. In episode Reality Trip: What were the names of he 3 comic book villians?

55. In episode Reality Trip: When the trio stopped to eat, what food was Tucker eating?

56. In the fright before christmas, name 3 rhymes you remember.

57. In what episode did Danny first have a different shirt on?

58. In episode Reign Storm, what group of ghosts did Danny ask to help him? (in that scene where the ghosts hid on earth)

59. How many times did Danny drop his pants, ever?

60. Name one thing Wolf said in esparanto.

**HA! BEAT THOSE QUESTIONS. Heh heh heh.**


End file.
